On the Ride
by ashtrocious
Summary: Series of one-shots based off random friendship quotes with my favorite PJO characters :P
1. Idiot Juice

This was supposed to be more Grover/ Percy centric but this became somewhat Percabeth centric too :P.

It's a bit random and somewhat fluffy. I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Your friend is the man who know all about you and still likes you"<p>

-Elbert Huband

I was sitting on the beach just staring at the ocean, ironically I didn't feel like going in. I sat there thinking, mostly about Annabeth, but thinking none-the-less. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grover trotting over, shirt off a button and hair askew.

I laughed "See you got some Grover."

"Shut up Jackson," Grover cracked a smile.

"Bet it was nice" I pushed him over.

"So what are you up to on such a lovely day like this... all alone... with nobody in sight?" asked Grover with every bit of sarcasm seeping through his question.

"Umm. the usual I guess"

"I guess, I guess, can't ya know my dear lady-like friend."

"I am NOT lady like!" I gasped in fake shock.

"Mhmm, I'm sure that's what Annabeth thinks" hehe there's that word, Annabeth. What a name, perfect for the world's most amazing girl. Her and her pretty grey eyes and her perfectly lush blonde hair... Hades did I really just think that?

"Percy... are you paying any attention to me? Flying purple sock monkeys from Mars are attacking!"

"I thought it was flying purple people eaters?" I nudged Grover.

"Dude whatever, you just totally zoned out there for like 20 minutes." I rolled my eyes. "No really, one mention Annabeth and your gone."

"Eh, I don't know I mean I really like her and all and I want to ask her out on a real date, but I'm not so sure." I blushed.

She makes my head spin every time I look at her. There's so many other guys here at camp that she could choose over me. And I think she thinks we're in the "just friends" zone. Or even worse the "like a brother" zone! Holy Zeus this is bad!

"Perce, Annabeth loves you! She has since forever, possibly even since the day you showed your sorry little butt here at camp." smiled Grover.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup" said Grover, popping the "p".

Darn I need to work on that.

"That too" said Grover.

"UGH!" I cried, falling into a vertical position on the sand.

"Percy, listen man, this is coming from me, okay. Annabeth loves you, she WILL say yes to you, drippy nose snot and all" I whipped my nose.

"Are you sure?" I questioned as usual.

"I've been your best friend, for what? Like five years now? I know every single one of idiotic flaws and more. Your a complete moron, everyone knows that, but here I am next to you and not planning on leaving any time soon." Ahhh there's the Grover I know and love, completely and utterly supportive of my moronic ways.

"Are you sure I can get her?" I asked again.

"Positive" whispered Grover.

In the distance I could here someone calling my name. I looked down the beach and I saw Annabeth looking wicked HOTT in a bright pink bikini. She was being pushed closer and closer to me and Grover by Rachel and Silena. I waved like an idiot (there I go :P)

"So now get off of Cloud Nine and get some brosph." demanded Grover, running off.

So with that (and my new found confidence) I stood up and braced myself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Yeah I was chewing Strawberry Shortcake gum while writing and I kinda sorta go crazy while chewing it.<p>

And the whole "Purple sock monkey people eaters form Mars" was written in purple pen because I'm just that special.


	2. Preggers?

So I feel that this may not be some of my bestest work but ehh whatever. This one is rated T. Hopefully you'll be able to tell why :P

* * *

><p>"It's the friends you can call up at 4 am that matter"<p>

-Marlene Dietrick

_Ring. Ring._

"Holy Hera! Who's calling me at 4 o'clock in the damn morning?" I muttered angrily to myself.

_Ring. Ring._

"I sat up in my bed and blinked for a few seconds, trying to figure out where I was. I swiped at the phone that kept blaring its annoyingly stupid ring.

"What?" I spat into the phone. Frowning more and more at each passing second of silence.

"Th- Th- Thalia?" I could barely make out the whisper of my best friend Annabeth.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Annie! I thought you were one of those crazy, hormonel boys from down the street. They won't stop calling! But anyways, what did you need my lovers?"

"Thalia, oh gods, I'm so scared. Im in a really bad situation! I need your advice. I don't know what to do!" Annabeth whimpered. Oh dear Poseidon, some thing really must be bugging her. Something worse than finding out about Rachel Dare or Calypso. Stupid Percy.

"Okay Annabeth. Take a couple deep breaths," I heard her take a shaky breath and knew that's all she would do for me. "Okay, now try to relax-"

"HOLY SHIT THALIA, I CAN'T RELAX RIGHT NOW! I'M IN A VERY LARGE AND SCARY PREDICAMENT THAT I CAN'T GET OUT OF!" Annie screamed at me. I was shocked she never loses her cool. This is worse than I imagined.

"Sorry, I realized that was really loud... and mean... and, oh Hades, I can't do this Thals, I can't." She sounded like she was crying.

"Annie! Tell me what's wrong! I don't want to sit here and listen to you cry and not know how to be able to help you!" I started to panic, the Annabeth I knew never cried.

"Thalia, don't freak out 'cause I've down enough of that for you, me and my mom." I heard her take a deep breath and continue, "Thalia, I think I'm pregnant."

Pregnant! My little Annabeth thinks she's pregnant! Oh next time I see Percy I'm going to beat the living daylight out of him!

"Pregnant! How the Hades can you be pregnant? I thought you and Percy weren't on and I quote 'speaking terms'" I nearly yelled. I most definitely was not going to 'not freak out'.

"Ugh! I told you not to freak. But anyways, I realized how stubbornly stupid I was being and went to talk to Percy, We talked and figured things out and made up. And things started to get a bit more... passionate I guess and it felt right so we just did it." She gasped for air.

"Eh, that was most definitely **NOT** the mental picture I wanted. Thanks Annabeth" I shuddered.

"Well, you asked, so I answered" I could tell she was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"That's because you were crying dumbshit! Wow hate to say this but your almost as clueless as your fiancee sometimes." I was beyond revolted right now. "So Annabeth it's 4:45 right now and I haven't gotten nearly enough sleep so can we meet for lunch later and discuss this more then?"

"Sure thing Thalia. Twelve o'clock same place? she asked with a sigh of relief.

"Sure thing, sweet thang." I said with the southern most accent I could muster.

"Shut yer trap, Thals" she hissed.

"No thanks," I laughed.

* * *

><p>Seven hours and fifteen minutes later I was sitting across from Annabeth in a small Greek themed cafe.<p>

"So this whole pregnant thing" I started "Are you positive you are? I t could be the fact that you period is going slightly spazzy or food poisoning or something."

"Nah, I had Conner Stoll steal some pee tests for me." I laughed imagining that. "I took like a gazillion of them and they all showed up positive. So now you, me and Conner are the only ones who know."

"Hold up babe, we're the only ones who know?" She was shrinking into her seat. "What about Percy? Your mother? Your dad?" She shook her head multiple times.

"We're the only ones! And besides I only just found out myself. But I'm sure Conner went blabbing to the whole camp about how he stole me some tests. So I guess that makes you, me and all of Camp Half- Blood."

"Oh for the love of Artemis! You've got to tell Percy before someone else does! Hell you still need to tell Athena you guys are engaged."

Annabeth's face was blank for a second and then her jaw dropped. "I totally forgot about my mother! I meant to Iris Message Athena but Percy decided to go all hopeless romantic on me and took me out to dinner that night! I never actually go the chance!"

I started laughing so hard my sides began to ache. "Annie dear, you are soo screwed!"

"Oh shut the front door! I've now got a gazillion things to do and you've just been recruited to help me.

"Hades no, I'm **NOT** helping you break the new to your family." She had her 'don't give me shit' face on and I was seriously starting to regret saying that.

"I hate your guts with an extreme passion Thalia, I hope you know that." Wow if looks could kill...

"You got yourself into this mess so you're the one who has to get yourself out. Why don't you start with Percy? Then your Dad and Step-Mom?" She looked like a hopeless 3 year old getting chased by a hell hound. "That way you might still be alive to see your mother."

She looked like she was going to personally send me to Hades. "Fine," she spat "I'll start with Percy." She took out her phone and dialed his number.

Somehow I knew she would make it out of this alive, but hey I'm not child of Hades now am I?

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Did you not? Please review! (Constructive criticism greatly recommended!)<p>

Now I get to work on some driver's ed :P


End file.
